Fairy Tail University
by RadioHeart
Summary: He walked into his college dorm, ready to meet his room mate for the first time. His mom Ur and his siblings Lyon and Ultear had sent him off for his first day of college that morning and he was starting to miss them though he'd never admit to it out loud. Lots of fun pairings and new families.
1. Introductions

(A/N) I'm new to writing fan fictions so I hope you enjoy It. Lots of pairings, some yaoi.

Disclaimer: I only own Fairy Tail in my dreams...

He walked into his college dorm, ready to meet his room mate for the first time. His mom Ur and his siblings Lyon and Ultear had sent him off for his first day of college that morning and he was starting to miss them though he'd never admit to it out loud. He heard a voice coming from the kitchen so he walked toward the sound. As he got closer he heard his room mate talking on the phone, "ya... tell dad i miss him... ok, bye sis... oh and tell Romeo i said hi... bye." By that time, Gray had arived at the kitchen and was walking in to see his pink-haired child hood friend. "Natsu?..." Natsu turned at the sound of his name to see a raven-haired boy. With a blank look Natsu said, "Who're you?" "It's Gray you flame head." Natsu looked at him for a few minutes more before realizing, "Oh it's you, ice-block." Gray rolled his eyes, "took you long enough to realize," He then walked into the kitchen and ruffled the pink hair of the shorter boy, "how long has it been? 5 years maybe?" Natsu looked at him and pushed the taller boy's hand off his head before replying, "dunno." Gray snorted and walked out of the kitchen to find his room so he could put down his luggage.

~next morning~

Natsu was walking to his first class the next day when he re-looked at his schedule to make sure he was headed to the right building. "chemistry is in building E... and here it is ok" he mumbled to himself as he walked before arriving at the class room. He sat close to the front before noticing a blonde girl next to him. "Oi Luce, you've got this class too?" he asked. She turned to him and smiled, "Natsu! How've you been? You will never believe it, I share a dorm with Cana!" Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled, "She's a regular customer at the bar I work at, talk about coincidences, I hadn't seen her since 8th grade until she started showing up there." Lucy laughed, "So what's your room mate like?" That's when someone behind the two spoke up, "he is amazingly handsome and all around awesome." "shut up ice-block, youre not that great." Natsu replied, turning toward the raven haired boy. Lucy looked at Gray in shock, "Gray! You're Natsu's room mate?" Gray nodded in response. Their conversation was cut short as professor Erza walked in. "Good morning class, I'm professor Erza Fernandez. We will start the day with our first experiment of the year just to introduce you all to the lab procedures and equipment. This is a lab class so we will be doing a lab every day so wear appropriate clothes for dealing with chemicals, glass, ect. Any questions? None? Ok lets go into the lab now"

~Next class: Physics~

Natsu saw Lisanna walk into his class with Bickslow and he got up from his seat to greet them. "Hey Lisanna, how've you been?" She lloked at him and, realizing who it was, ran to hug him happily. "Natsu! it's been too long! How've you been? How're Grandine, Igneel, Gildarts, and Wendy?" "Everyone's fine, mom and dad were excited for me, Gildarts and his wife are doing great, and Wendy called me the second I sent her the text that i had arived at my dorm, aparently she really misses me," Natsu said smiling, "How's Elfman and Evergreen?" "We just found out Ever is pregnant!" Lisanna said excitedly. Natsu was obviously suprised, "Thats awesome!" Bickslow laughed at his enthusiastic girl friend before they all decided to sit down because class was about to start. Just at they sat down, the professor walked in. "Hello, I'm professor Jellal Fernandez. To start this class I want everyone to, when I call out your name, stand up in the front, introduce yourself, your major, and one thing about your self. I'll go first since I already introduced myself. I double major in physics and education. One thing about myself is i am married to another professor here and we have beautiful children named Zeref and Mavis. Now Natsu, your turn." Natsu stood up at the front and turned to the class. "Hi I'm Natsu Dragoneel, I'm majoring in the medical field, and something about me is that I want to be a doctor for the military." When it was Lisanna's turn she went up to the front and introduced herself. "Hello everyone, I am Lisanna Strauss, I am majoring in nursing, and one thing about me is that I used to live in Edolas." Then it was Bickslow's turn. "Hi, I'm Bickslow Raijin and I'm majoring in engineering. One thing about me is that i have an older brother named Freed and an older sister named Evergreen."

~Next Class: Biology~

Natsu didn't know anyone in his biology class until Loke walked in. "Oi Loke!" Natsu called. Loke looked toward the familiar voice. "Natsu, you go to college here?" "Yup!" Loke laughed, "Awesome, Lucy goes here too!" Natsu nodded his head, "I know, I have class with her!" Loke looked at Natsu in surprise, "What class?" "Chemistry" Then the professor walked in. "Hello, I'm professor Mystogan..."

~Last class of the day: Algebra 1~

Levy, Natsu, Laxus, and Gageel all sat in class together working on the problems professor Doranbolt gave them. "Laxus, put your feet down" the professor called toward the group. Laxus just rolled his eyes and put his feet down. Levy then said to everyone, "ok I've got it! This is how you solve number 23." she showed them how to solve the problem as they listened intently until professor Doranbolt announced the class to be over.

~back at the dorm~

Gray walked into the dorm to find Natsu collapsed asleep on his homework. Gray laughed at the sight before going to wake up his friend. "Oi Natsu, flame head, wake up." Natsu groggily opened his eyes and looked at Gray. "Oh, I fell asleep huh..." Natsu then grabbed his pencil and looked back down at his homework to keep working on it. Gray went into the kitchen and made a snack and walked back out to find Natsu still on the same problem, staring intently at the paper. Gray sat across the table from Natsu and asked, "Need help?" Natsu looked at him gratefully with an expression that made Gray think 'cute.' That thought was quickly pushed aside as he thought to himself, 'what's wrong with me? It's just Natsu.' Gray shook his head then started helping Natsu with the homework.

It wasn't until 6:30 that they both finally finished all their homework. Before then Gray had made them dinner. They both got up and sat on the sofa together. Natsu turned on the TV and started watching the news. A few minutes later, Natsu slumped to the side with his head resting on Gray's shoulder. Gray immediately started blushing as he turned his head toward his sleeping friend. He picked Natsu up bridal-style and caried Natsu into his room. After tucking him in, Gray went to his own room and slept.

~10:30~

Gray awoke to an alarm coming from Natsu's room. The alarm went off for a few seconds more before it was turned off. Gray listened to his room mate moving around the dorm before he left. Gray then remembered that Natsu worked at a local bar. Gray closed his eyes once more and fell asleep.

~At the bar~

Natsu walked into the locker room for employees at his work and put his things in his locker before putting on the apron and roller blades needed to complete his uniform. He rolled out of the locker room and greeted Mirajane, the bartender, before going around and taking peoples orders. During his and Mira's break, Natsu turned toward her and said, "How're the twins?" She smiled, "Rogue is still as calm and relaxed as ever but sting is a handful, ever since he learned to walk I've been having difficulty keeping up with them. They're both excited to have a new cousin soon, did you know Ever was pregnant? Oh by the way, Lisanna goes to your college now." "I know, she's in my physics class. She told me about Evergreen being pregnant, does she know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Mira nodded, "I'ts gonna be a girl, Elfman keeps going on about how he'll teach her little girl to quote," Mira formed air quotes with her fingers, "'how to be a real man!' it's gotten him in trouble with Ever a few times." The two of them burst out laughing.

Natsu left the bar at 3:00 am and headed to his dorm where he slept untill 7:00.

Ok everyone, I hope you liked it. Any comments you have weather its good, bad, ugly, maybe a death threat, I would appreciate them.. ok maybe not a death threat but I do want to know what you all thought about it. If you're confused, I will have a list of characters and how they relate to each other under this. I had a ton of fun making the family combinations and I think it turned out great I will upload the next chapter as soon as it's done and thanks for reading.

Natsu

~Sister: Wendy

~Brother: Gildarts

~Mom: Grandine

~Dad: Igneel

~Aunt: Carla

~Uncle: Happy

Gray

~Sister: Ultear

~Daughter: Melody

~Brother: Lyon

~Mom: Ur

Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane are siblings like in the Anime/Manga. Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen are siblings. Lisanna is dating Bickslow, Elfman is married to Evergreen, and Mirajane is married to Freed. Freed and Mirajane have twins who are Sting and Rogue, they're 3 years old now. Evergreen is pregnant with Kinana (if you don't know who she is, she is Cubellios aka: Cobra's pet snake).

Erza and Jellal are Married! Yay for them! Their 7 year old son is Zeref and their 6 year old daughter Mavis. (who would've thought right? haha)

Romeo is Wendy's boyfriend and he has the same dad, Marco, as in the Anime/Manga.

Droy and Jet are brothers and they both constantly fight over who gets Levy but Levy is curently dating Gajeel.

Mystogan and Jellal are brothers.

Hope this explained everything well enough and I know some of the characters I listed are yet to be introduced, don't worry you'll meet them in the story soon enough, I just couldn't decide how to introduce them yet.


	2. Gray's day

(A/N) I FEEL SO LOVED! I already have people following me and my stories! Thank you everyone who has read my stories so far! That has made my day! In my first chapter where I explained everyone's relationships I had made a mistake in typing that made it look like Melody was Gray's daughter but that's not true. Melody is Ultear's daughter. I have fixed the mistake and I'm sorry for not noticing how it apeared before I posted it.

Disclaimer: Surprise! I own Fairy Tail everyone! Not... :(

_'I Love you.' He looked at me and smiled his goofy grin. 'I know you don't and probably won't ever feel the same but I wanted you to know how I feel.' He turned and walked away. I stood there, too stunned to move and unable to talk, as I watched the pink-haired boy walk away._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Gray sat up with a gasp. 'Shit' he cursed himself, 'it's just my alarm. Why am I so startled?' He shook his head to avoid thinking about his dream but he couldn't. He remembered Natsu telling him that in 8th grade but it had been the last day of school. After that, Natsu transferred to Edolas High School, the most prestigious high school in Edolas, with Lisanna, Lucy, and Loke. Gray and the others all went to separate high schools in Magnolia. With a sigh, Gray got out of bed and got dressed for school. As soon as Gray opened his door, he was hit with the smell of food coming from the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen he found Natsu cooking a breakfast big enough for two. Gray figured it was all for Natsu (I mean have you seen how much that guy can eat?) so he walked toward the fridge to find something for himself to eat. "Here I am making us food and you don't even say 'thank you' and instead start making something else, my cooking isn't gonna kill you ice-block." Gray looked at Natsu and closed the fridge. "I know you've got an appetite the size of Earthland so I figured it was all for you." Natsu looked at Gray and smiled, "Why would I let you make me dinner and not at least return the favor?" Gray blushed slightly before replying with a simple, "It was nothing and um... Natsu?" Natsu turned back to Gray with a questioning look. "Thanks." Natsu gave Gray his signature goofy grin before turning back once more to the food on the stove.

"Itadakimasu" (A/N: this is an expression used before eating a meal) Natsu and Gray started eating the food laid out on the table. They ate in comfortable silence for a while untill Natsu took a break from stuffing his mouth, making him appear to be a chipmunk. "Gray, do you remember much about 8th grade year? Like all the people we used to hang around and stuff?" Gray nodded, "Yeah, what about it?" "Do you remember Lily?" Gray was even more confused at where this conversation was going. Lily was Gajeel's little brother, his real name was panther but everyone called him Lily. "Ya, wasn't he a year younger than Gajeel?" Natsu smiled, "Ya him, Romeo, and Wendy are all still friends and they go to the same high school too!" Gray smiled, "How is it between Romeo and Wendy?" Natsu laughed, "It's great, he treats her amazing and I expect nothing less." Gray laughed with him. Gray took a glance at the clock that read 8:00. 'Oh crap, classes start at 8:30!' "Natsu, we have to go." Natsu looked at the clock and jumped up, grabbing his bags, and rushed out the dorm calling behind him to Gray, "Well let's go Popsicle, we're gonna be late!"

~First class of the day: US History~

"Hello class, I am professor Nab Lasaro..." The professor continued to address the class in a monotonous voice about how important the class is for any major and other boring things like that. Gray sat in the class impatiently waiting for his next class. Natsu mentioned he had professor Azlack Connell for weight training next class which was also Gray's next class.

~Next class~

Gray walked into the weights room to find a sweaty Natsu leaning against the wall with a peaceful look on his face. Gray walked up to his friend, "What's up with you? We haven't even started class and you're already sweaty." Natsu opened his eyes and turned to Gray, "I had JROTC before this and the workout was intense." Gray laughed, "Must suck to have this class and JROTC, one right after the other." Natsu shook his head, "It's fine. I enjoy working out a lot, it's fun." He smiled at me and I had to turn away to avoid blushing. Just then the professor walked in and, like every other professor, introduced himself. "I'm professor Azlack Connell. I know what you all want to ask and I will answer it right now. Yes, I am married to the world famous sharp shooter Bisca Connell. Now I don't want to hear another word about it, got that? Ok let's get started. Here are the pairs: Gajeel and Bickslow; Natsu and Gray..." He continued to rattle of names until everyone had a partner. Gray and Natsu were directed toward the equipment they would be using for that class period and told how to use it. The rest of the class Natsu and Gray worked out in silence, working like a team and never getting in each other's way.

~Next class: Algebra 1~

"Hey Lucy, you have this class too?" Lucy looked up at Gray, "Of course I have this class,this is one of the required classes for college freshman to take." She rolled her eyes, " Natsu told me the professor is a total tyrant." Gray laughed, "Ya we spent hours just trying to figure out the homework." Lucy laughed at that. Professor Doranbolt walked in and the entire class went silent. It was silent while he taught the class until he gave everyone their assignment and told them they could work in groups for the rest of class. It was the same problems as the ones Natsu had so Gray helped Lucy out with them. "So, how's Natsu doing?" Lucy asked. That surprised Gray, "What do you mean all the sudden?" Lucy looked at Gray with a serious look, "Natsu and I are really close friends and he told me about what happened on the last day of 8th grade. He dated a couple times in high school, even me, but it never lasted long because he could never forget you." Gray started blushing when she said that, "I... I don't know... He seems fine but we both know he's good at acting... Honestly I didn't notice anything off." Lucy noticed his blush and laughed, "You should ask him out! I can even recommend a few awesome places that Loke took me on dates. You have to!" Gray turned even more red, "W-Wh-What m-makes you s-say th-that?" Lucy laughed even harder, "Your red face and stuttering says it all, you llllike him!" "Class dismissed" called the professor. Gray gratefully grabbed his things and rushed out of class causing lucy to giggle hysterically.

~Last class of the day: Biology~

Gray had no friends in this class which made him glad that no one he knew would see how flustered he was. 'Damn that Lucy' he thought. 'There's no way I like that flame head, first off, he's a dude!' Gray shook his head and tried to pay attention to what professor Mystogan said. The whole class was like that until the professor finally dismissed the class. Instead of going to his dorm, Gray went to the library and started working on his home work, he didn't want to see Natsu any time soon. He tried to focus on his work but he kept thinking about what Lucy had said. 'Natsu still likes me? Impossible. There's nothing special about me, no way he likes me like that any more' Gray shook his head again, 'What am I thinking, I don't like him... Do I?' Gray went back and forth like that in his head until he finally realized it, 'I like Natsu, no it's more than like, I love that stupid flame head.' With a sigh, Gray got up, collected his things, and headed to his dorm. He had to see Natsu.

~Meanwhile at the dorm~

Natsu sat on the floor in front of the couch and looked at the picture on his phone. It was a picture of Gray from 8th grade. They had gone to the summer festival with their friends and it was there that Natsu realized he had feelings for Gray. He kept his feelings secret all year and acted normal around Gray but he could feel his heart beat speed up every time he was near Gray. When he finally confessed to Gray and Gray didn't say anything, didn't stop him from walking away, Natsu realized the feelings would never be mutual. The door to the dorm was hurriedly opened and bags were thrown aside. Before Natsu could register what had happened, he felt lips against his. Natsu pulled away in surprise to see a hurt look on Gray's face. Natsu immediately turned bright pink, "G-G-G-Gray! W-W-W-What are y-you do-doing?" Gray looked into his friends eyes, "Natsu, I love you." Natsu threw his arms around Gray's neck and kissed him quickly before pulling back, "I love you too Gray, I'm so happy you told me!" they snuggled together on the floor for a while just enjoying each others presence untill Gray spoke up, "I need to do my homework, I was so busy thinking about you that I couldn't get any done while I was in the library." Natsu nodded his head and stood up before walking over to the table and started doing his work too. "I didn't get any done either for the same reason as you." They both laughed before they started working. When they finished, Gray made dinner and they watched TV until they decided to go to bed. Natsu kissed Gray on the cheek, "good night Gray," and he walked into his room and fell asleep. Gray stood there for a few seconds more before he went to his own room to sleep.

(A/N) To avoid confusion I will write below this what Natsu's and Gray's school schedules are

Gray

~Monday and Wednesday:

Class 1 Chemistry

Class 2 Statistics

Class 3 Research

Class 4 Composition 1

~Tuesday and Thursday:

Class 1 US history

Class 2 weight training

Class 3 Algebra 1

Class 4 Biology

Natsu

~Monday and Wednesday

Class 1 Chemistry

Class 2 Physics

Class 3 Biology

Class 4 Algebra 1

~Tuesday and Thursday:

Class 1 JROTC

Class 2 weight training

Class 3 physical therapy training

Class 4 US History


	3. Cafe Crazy!

(A/N) I was watching the newest Fairy Tail (2014) episode and noticed Romeo's voice sounded familiar from some where so I looked up his voice actress and found she also voiced Levy, I am officially mind blown. Am I the only one who thinks that's just crazy? So before writing this chapter I debated with myself for a while on who would be seme and who would be uke. I will leave it unclear for the moment and let you guys send me reviews and tell me what you think cause I'm still unsure. I also would like reviews on where you think this story should go because I'm unsure of that too. I started writing this with just the idea of having them in college because a lot of fan fictions for Fairy Tail take place in high school but not college. I never expected to get readers so quickly so I still haven't come up with any special ideas yet.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail I'd cry tears of joy then die of shock

Lucy sighed in boredom as she listened to her chemistry professor go on and on about absolutely nothing important. She was impatient to interrogate Natsu, who walked into class with Gray, both of them looking WAY too excited for class. When professor Erza finished instructing the class on what the lab would be and finally let them get into their lab groups, Lucy looked Natsu strait in the eye and asked, "What did you and Gray do last night?" Natsu immediately blushed and giggled as he looked away. Gray also heard what Lucy said and turned equally red. "I knew it! You have to give me details," Lucy demanded. Before Natsu could respond, their 4th group member came and sat down. "Ok, so now that I'm here and our group is complete we should probably start the experiment," said Jet. Lucy pouted slightly as the boys enthusiastically chorused "Yes." As the boys discussed the lab, Lucy took out her phone and texted Mira, 'drill Natsu about him and Gray when you guys are on break at work then fill me in.' A few minutes later Mira replied, 'will do ;)' Lucy smiled mischievously at the unsuspecting boys. She would just have to corner Gray later...

~Next class: US History~

The impatience for the day to be over only got worse in professor Nab's class as he droned on for every lesson in his room. He was a lazy old man who read word for word from the book because he didn't want to do the work of figuring out what to say on his own. 'How did people ever pass his class and how is he a college professor? It'd be understandable if he got away with teaching high school classes like that but this is just crazy!' thought Lucy. She brought out her phone and noticed a text from Loke. 'The group is meeting at the front of building A after class so we can all go out to eat for lunch, you coming?' Lucy smiled as she remembered eating lunch with everyone in 8th grade. 'Wouldn't miss it for the world.' Lucy replied. 'The group' consisted of Natsu, herself, Gray, Loke, Cana, Lisanna, Bickslow, Laxus, Levy, Gajeel, sometimes his younger brother Lily, and Erza Knightwalker. Lucy found it funny that her child hood best friend and favorite professor have the same first name, they both looked considerably similar too. Lucy frowned, Erza had been killed in an accident soon after moving to Edolas, she didn't even get one day in high school despite being so close, she had been so smart and kind. Lucy took a deep breath to avoid crying and tried to focus on what Professor Nab was saying.

~Lunch!~

Lucy ran to building A with all her might. Her last class was in building Q so it was considerably far from the main offices building at the front of the university. She made it there, panting for breath, to find everyone waiting for her. 'The group had changed the last couple years but only slightly. Erza and Lily weren't there because Lily was too young for College yet. Jet was there and someone else. They looked like brothers and were obviously fighting for Levy's attention which was focused solely on her boyfriend, Gajeel. Jet was wearing a purple button down shirt open half way with a fur edged coat on IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER! The new kid was a black-haired boy wearing just a plain white, long-sleeved shirt with his trousers. the two of them had absolutely no sense of style but at least the new kid's clothes weren't that bad, it was his hair that really threw Lucy for a loop. 'How is it even possible to make your hair look like a dolphin tail?!' To say that 'the group' that year was one weird combination would've been an understatement. Levy gestured to Jet and the new kid and introduced them to everyone, "This is is Jet and Droy. We went to Shadow High together. These two are brothers." They both smiled at everyone. They took a vote and decided to visit their old hangout spot. They arrived at Blue Pegasus Cafe and were looking over the menus when their waiter came up to take their order. "Hello my name is Hibiki, I'll be your server today." Natsu looked at him and gave him his signature goofy grin. "Hibiki, how can you not recognize us? It's only been 4 years!" Hibiki did a double-take when he looked over at Natsu. "Natsu! Bob, Ichiya, Eve, Ren, come see who's here!" Hibiki shouted. The owner of the cafe, Bob, came out and ran towards them to smother everyone in hugs. Behind him came Ichiya, the manager, to greet them with his signature "Men" and way too strong perfume. Eve ran up to the table of people and smiled. Then came Ren, who acted casual as if he meet with old friends all the time. Everyone knew he was inwardly excited though because he couldn't hold back a slight smile. Natsu looked around the nearly empty cafe then turned to Bob, "Why is the place so empty? It used to always be so full." That made everyone mellow out some as Bob dramatically wiped a tear, "We have competition so business isn't going too well, the new cafe across the street is taking away all the customers. Oracion Seis is really popular now and they have a special dish called Nirvana that everyone is raving about. Even our special Blue Pegasus dish didn't stand a chance."

~At the same time in the Oracion Seis Cafe~

Brain, the owner of the cafe, looked at all the customers occupying the cafe and he smiled. He was glad he went with the "ancient city" theme, it proved to be much more 'fresh' than the girly competition. That's when he saw a large group of customers walk into the other cafe. He counted how many went in. "1, 2, 3, 4..." Brain mumbled to himself as he counted, "12!" He nearly shouted but he kept his volume low enough that only Racer over-heard. "What's wrong boss?" he asked. Brain shook his head in disbelief, "12 customers just walked into Blue Pegasus Cafe." Racer thought for a moment, "We could get Angel to charm any of the boys to come and if they had any girls with them they would bring them with for sure. With one taste of our food they're sure to come back here instead of go there again." Brain thought about that for a little bit, he noticed how friendly the group of 11 were with everyone who worked there and he knew that just charming the boys wouldn't work, he had to come up with a different idea. "Waiter!" someone in the cafe called so Racer went back to leave Brain to his thoughts.

~Walking back to Fairy Tail University~

"That's so sad!" Lucy said, "I can't believe that's happening to such a great Cafe!" Natsu nodded his head, he suddenly turned to Lucy, "I have an idea!" Lucy instantly knew she better be scared, it was Natsu's idea after all. "What?" Gray asked, obviously excited. "We have to get them new customers!" Gajeel grunted, "Count me out, your ideas never turn out good." Levy looked at him, "But we can't just let it go out of business!" Gajeel turned away, failing at attempting to look indifferent before he let out a bored "fine." Levy smiled up at him as Droy and Jet let their jaws drop at the scene between the two. It was Cana's turn to speak then, "How 'bout I challenge all the men in that cafe to a drinking contest and who loses has to buy a meal at Blue Pegasus Cafe." Her idea got an immediate "NO!" from multiple people at once. "Well that was my idea so if you need my I'll be drinking at my favorite local bar." She walked away after winking at the group. Loke sighed and shook his head before immediately hitting on Lucy right after. Lisanna spoke up then, "What if we all wore cute costumes and stood outside the cafe to advertise it?" Bickslow stuck his tongue out and said, "Good idea baby." Laxus rolled his eyes, "way too girly." They all continued pitching out ideas until they had to split up to go to their classes.

The rest of the day Lucy thought up ideas then quickly dismissed them as soon as they came. She didn't even notice until too late that she had bumped into someone on her walk to the dorm at the end of the day. The blue haired girl quickly got up and bowed to Lucy. "Juvia is very sorry for bumping into you." She then ran off towards the boy's dorm. Lucy stared after her, 'Juvia huh?' Lucy shook her head, 'weird girl,' she thought as she headed off towards her dorm once more to start working on her home work.

(A/N) I had a lot of fun doing this chapter and trying to get everyone's personality right. I hope everyone isn't too OOC. What did you guys think of the cafe competition thing? Like it? hate it? Wanna know more? Please let me know. I also want to know if you're curious about how Mira will confront Natsu at work about him and Gray. I've been wanting to do a special scene between Juvia, Natsu, and Gray for a while so you have something to look forward to next chapter. Is there a character out there that someone wants to see more of? I will take any and all ideas from you guys because this fan fiction is for all of you to read and enjoy. Hope you guys have an awesome day and thanks for reading! :)


	4. The plan

(A/N) Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating earlier, my teachers gave me so much homework I barely had enough time to sleep let alone update. I will try to make this chapter supper special so it will be worth the wait. Is anyone still reading this story? I hope so because I write for people to read. Well enough of my complaining, here's the chapter:

Disclaimer: I cried this morning when I woke from my dream about owning Fairy Tail...

Natsu and Gray were cuddling on the couch when they heard the door bell. Natsu was almost asleep so Gray decided to get up and let him stay on the couch and relax. Despite that, Natsu got up anyways and followed him to the door. When Gray opened the door he gasped in shock, "J-Juvia, what are y-you doing here?" He silently cursed his stutter as the girl starred at him joyously, "Gray-sama stuttered when saying my name!" She squealed with her cheeks turning bright red. Natsu saw this and narrowed his eyes at the scene. '_He may be oblivious to things like this normally but that damn Juvia is way too obvious, I gotta explain this to Natsu later,_' Gray thought before turning back to Juvia. "What're you doing here?" Juvia smiled even wider, "Juvia changed colleges to this one so she could be closer to you! Gray-sama, we should go to the big foot-ball game together tomorrow!" Gray was shocked to hear that Juvia now went to the same college as him. "Sorry Juvia, Natsu and I were planning on doing something tomorrow." Gray looked back at Natsu and pleaded with Natsu to not be angry. Natsu Just sighed, "I don't care do whatever you want." Then he walked to his bedroom. Gray turned to Juvia, "I can't cancel on Natsu, he was just acting like he didn't care but I'm sure he really does. Good night." Then he closed the door. 'Since when did Natsu start acting like that? This isn't normal for Natsu.' Gray walked to Natsu's room and knocked on the door. When he got no reply he opened the door to see Natsu crying, his eyes closed, and headphones covering his ears, the music loud enough that it could be heard by Gray. Gray walked into the room and closed the door. He walked over and kissed Natsu on the lips, earning a slight gasp from the smaller boy. Natsu turned of his music and wiped his eyes before looking to the side to avoid meeting Gray's eyes. "Why did you stutter?" Natsu finally asked Gray. Gray sat down on the bed and began to stroke his pink hair. "I stuttered because I was nervous," Natsu stiffened slightly when Gray said that before Gray continued, "She's been hitting on me since sophomore year of high school. I've told her many times that I don't see her that way but she won't listen. She always acts that way to me and immediately turns aggressive when someone else shows interest in me. I didn't want you to meet her because I figured something like that would happen. That's why I was nervous, trust me I don't like her." Gray took a deep breath, hoping he was able to comfort Natsu. He was tackled onto the bed by Natsu hugging him. Natsu pulled away with a goofy grin on his face. Gray smiled back as he wrapped his arm around the other boy's waist pulling him back down on top of him. Natsu immediately started to blush as he noticed the position him and Gray were in. Gray saw the pink on Natsu's cheeks and kissed Natsu on the lips making the pink become even darker. Natsu sat up and turned away, still blushing. Gray looked at Natsu, disappointed that he had pulled away. Gray sat up as well before leaning in to peck Natsu's lips. Gray got up and was about to walk out when Natsu grabbed his wrist. "S-sorry..." Natsu said in a low voice before letting go. Gray smiled as the pink made it's way to Natsu's ears. The raven walked up to the other boy and picked him up and put him back on the bed with the both of them laying down together. Pink hair rested on the chest of the boy underneath him. "I Love you, Natsu." Natsu shivered as he felt the breath on his ear. "L-love you t-too, Gray." They fell asleep like that in each others arms.

At around 11:30 at night, Gray felt Natsu get up. He didn't wake up when the alarm went off but, as soon as he felt the emptiness where Natsu had been only seconds before, Gray finally did wake up. He pouted when he realized that Natsu had to work that got up and decided he would tell Natsu good bye at least. Gray walked out of Natsu's room to find the other teen opening the door to leave. Gray quickly went up to him and grabbed him from behind before whispering in Natsu's ear, "be careful." Natsu turned slightly pink before replying, "I will." The raven kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before walking back to Natsu's room to sleep again. Natsu heads off to work, already missing being with Gray. When Natsu got home around 4 am, he found Gray fast asleep on Natsu's bed. The pink-haired boy shook his head at the other boy sprawled out over the entire bed. Natsu climbed into bed, forcing Gray to move so there would be room, and was about to close his eyes when he felt arms around his waist from behind and heard the soft whisper, "welcome back," from Gray. They snuggled together and fell asleep once more.

Natsu groggily sat up in bed when he heard his alarm. His night at work had been extremely difficult that night because the bar was not only extremely busy that night (mostly because of Cana), but Natsu had to avoid being alone with Mira. Based on the looks Natsu kept getting from the bartender, Lucy probably mentioned something about him and Gray to her. He was about to go get a shower until he realized he was being held captive by arms wrapped around his waist. "G-Gray, we have to get ready for class..." "Five more minutes," came the groggy reply as the arm around Natsu's waist tightened. Natsu, slightly pink, snuggled into Gray, "Fine." 'Will I ever stop blushing around him?'

(A/N: I'm skipping class scenes for this chapter because nothing interesting would happen at all because class is just that boring...)

The group of teens sat around the two tables put together. Six people were on each side as they all chatted and ate at their favorite cafe. Lucy and Loke were holding hands as they listened to Natsu and Gajeel arguing. Grey found this entertaining, wondering who would punch first, while Levi watched in horror at it, hoping that Gajeel wouldn't do anything stupid. Cana sipped from a tinted soda bottle, suspiciously smelling of alcohol, and complaining about the noise. Lisanna was enjoying seeing her childhood friend, Natsu, so energetic while her boyfriend, Bickslow, continued to crack perverted jokes. Jet and Droy were fighting over Levi AGAIN. Everything felt so normal and, despite all the yelling, peaceful. They came here for dinner this time, wanting to come up with ideas for helping out Blue Pegasus Cafe. Gajeel thought they should just challenge the other restaurant owner to a fist fight while Natsu wanted to do cool tricks with fire like breathing it and eating it (his work had a themed party once for the summer festival and Natsu had to learn how to do cool tricks like that). The two of them wound up arguing until they both turned to Lucy, surprising her, and asked her for her opinion. "I think we should have a little promotional festival. Gajeel can show of his martial arts skills with Gray and Natsu can have fun with fire. Maybe Cana can start a drinking contest and the winner gets a gift-card or something. Loke, you can go out and spread the word since you have a way of attracting people. Everyone else, we have to make posters, decorate, things like that. Sound good?" Everyone cheered and Bob wiped away a tear, happy that everyone was doing that for him. The three workers at the cafe all sat at the counter, smiling at the scene before them.

~Skippity-do-da all the way to the next scene with Lucy and Loke~

Lucy sat down with a sigh. She still hadn't managed to get any info on Natsu and Gray which seriously disappointed the blonde. The orange-haired boy sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend, noticing her bad mood, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Lucy looked up at him and smiled slightly then turned to face forward again, still upset. "What's wrong?" She returned her gaze back to Loke then responded, "I think Natsu and Gray are hiding something REALLY important from me and I want details." Loke had noticed how close the two boys had gotten and, knowing how much Natsu liked Gray, he had a good idea of what happened. The boy looked to Lucy, her head now on his shoulder, and smiled. She cared a lot about Natsu and had her own special way of showing it, like getting into his personal business, so he knew it really bugged her that she didn't know every single little detail. They snuggled on the couch a little longer before Loke had to get back to his own dorm since it was getting dark out. Loke got up off the couch, gently kissed Lucy's lips and left with a quite "Good night."

(A/N) Hey guys! I know this chapter is short but that's because I'm running low on ideas. PLEASE give me any ideas you have, if not I will have to end this in a couple of chapters. I hope you all enjoy and I hope this chapter is good enough that you all aren't mad at me for not posting the last couple of days. I know I hate when authors abandon their stories so I will not abandon this but it will be completed in the near future if I have no more ideas. I'm going to sound like every author when I say this but please review, every review brightens up my day and makes me very happy.

Please friend me on facebook, my facebook name is Ria Henley (this is a totally fake name) and you can email me at radio_heart_pen_name

Enjoy your week and have fun


	5. author's note

**I know I said I wouldn't just abandon this fan fiction but unless someone lets me know that they are still reading this story then I see no point in continuing to write. You can let me know by writing a review, following the story, making this story a favorite, emailing me at radio_heart_pen_name , or sending me a message on facebook (You can find my account under the fake name Ria Henley).**


	6. Preparing for the Festival

WOW! People still read this? I am so sorry for making all of you reassure me and wait so long for this chapter. I will try my hardest to keep going so that I don't disappoint any of you again.

Natsu awoke to his alarm beeping. He hurriedly turned it off and began getting ready for work when he realized it was the weekend and he didn't have to work that day. He let the clothes he was holding as he walked back over to his bed and fell onto it. He laid there for a while, unable to sleep. Yawning he got up and walked around absently, still half asleep and in his pajamas, not sure where he was going. He wound up in Gray's room and he silently crawled in next to his boyfriend. Snuggling up against the pale chest, he felt arms wrap around him. "Couldn't sleep?" "No." Gray then whispered into Natsu's hair, "I'm glad you came in because I couldn't sleep either." Natsu wrapped his arms around the other boy and snuggled against him even more. That caused Gray to smile and blush slightly. They both soon fell asleep.

A knock on the door woke up Gray. 'What now? please tell me it's not Juvia again... What time is it anyways?' Gray looked at the clock and saw it read 7:30 am. He groaned and got up to answer the door. He found Lucy, not Juvia luckily, at the door. "Lucy?... It's too early." Lucy just smiled at that, "What're you doing here?" "Hm... I thought we were all gonna meet up at the usual place for breakfast but I wanted to hang out with you and Natsu before then. Where is Natsu." Lucy was walking in and looking around as she talked. She noticed one bedroom door was open. She knew it was Natsu's because she often visited him at the dorm. Looking inside she saw it was empty with clothes, papers, and other things all over the floor. She sighed at the mess until she realized Natsu was no where to be seen. "Where's Natsu?" Lucy turned towards Gray once more, an expectant look i=on her face as she repeated this question once more, only this time with a tone making the question mean, "Who could possibly be sleeping in Gray's room right now?..." She smirked in victory at Gray's blushing face. She quickly opened the door to Gray's room to find Natsu asleep... ON THE FLOOR! "Why is Natsu on the floor?" Lucy was now confused at this point. "He came into my room last night asking for homework help and then fell asleep on the floor, that stupid flame brain." Gray lied, hoping that Lucy was convinced. He cringed slightly at the insult he said about his boyfriend. He hadn't called Natsu that in a while. Natsu still called him ice-block from time to time but Gray always felt guilty about insulting him since he cared so much for the pink-haired boy. Lucy, obviously disappointed that she was wrong, turned to Gray and glared at him. "I KNOW you like him, you can't hide it from me. Just kiss the boy already!" Gray stumbled back into the room to avoid Lucy. "Luce? That you?" Lucy silently cursed herself for waking him. "Y-yes Natsu, get your crazy friend away please." Natsu sat up and looked at his cornered boyfriend and angry best friend. That's when he laughed out loud. "Luce, leave that ice-block alone, I'll be sure to keep him in line so don't worry about me." Lucy became even more confused and Gray blushed even deeper. "What?..." Natsu gave Gray a goofy grin, "Right babe?" Lucy's jaw dropped. She raised an accusing finger to Natsu. "W-wh-WHAT?! You guys never told me? WHY?" Natsu tilted his head slightly and looked up at the ceiling, "I never told you, Luce?" Lucy instantly became angry once again as she grabbed Natsu's pajama shirt and stared down at him, flames in her eyes. "L-Luce?..." There was a high-pitched squeal that would've put fan girls to shame as Lucy hugged her friend excitedly. Natsu laughed as Gray just stared at what was happening before him sweat dropping, 'Lucy has too many mood swings...'

Natsu, Lucy, and Gray walked up to the group waiting for them. Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw Natsu and Gray fighting, completely ignoring Lucy as she yelled at them to shut up. That was actually normal, the part that surprised them so much was that Natsu and Gray were holding hands. "N-Natsu? Gray? What's going on?" Lisanna asked the question everyone wanted the answer to. "I didn't tell you guys either?" Natsu tilted his head slightly when he said that. Everyone sweat dropped, typical Natsu... Gray turned to face away, his face pink and angry. An equally pink Natsu smiled at everyone, "We're.. um..." Lucy, noticing how nervous Natsu was, finished for him, "They're dating." Lisanna and Levi squealed, not as loud as Lucy had, and ran up to hug Natsu. Everyone else came up and smiled at the two. They all knew that Natsu really liked Gray for a long time so they were all happy for them both. They all sat down at the restaurant and began making preparations for the festival to promote their favorite cafe. Natsu was practicing his flame tricks to make sure that he wouldn't mess up and burn the building down during the real show. Gajeel was instructing Bickslow so that they could do a mock battle between Gajeel, Gray, and Bickslow to make it a little more interesting. While the boys were doing that, Levi sat with Cana and helped her make a list of drinks they would need to stock up the bar. Loke was out handing everyone posters that Lucy had designed, flashing the women his charming smile. Lucy was telling Droy and Jet how she wanted the restaurant as they ran around doing what she told them to. They all passed the day with busying themselves with getting ready for the festival which would take place in a week.

By the time Natsu and Gray got back to their dorm it was late enough to go to sleep. Despite it being late, they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Natsu, unsatisfied with just sitting next to Gray, decided to sit on his boyfriend's lap. Gray smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. "I love you." Natsu turned to look at Gray, "Love you too." Then they kissed. They sat like that for a while until Natsu fell asleep. Gray smiled down at him. 'He looks so small when he's asleep.' With a sigh the raven picked Natsu up princess style and carried him to bed then laid down with him, falling asleep as well.

Please don't kill me for being such a horrible author to all of you guys *cowers in fear at angry mob* I will try to update whenever I can but just a warning I not only have homework from my AP class but also from my DE classes so I will be really busy. Thanks for your patience with me!


	7. Chaotically Blissful

WOW! This is actually the sixth chapter! Much longer than I had originally planned when I started this, I figured I would just write a couple chapters and not have anything happen but now look at it! I finally finished my homework so here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I think you all get it by now...

The festival was today and everyone rushed around the cafe busily. Everyone was making sure every little detail was perfect. The prize for the drinking contest was decided only a few days ago and it now sat proudly in it's place getting ready to be won. Four torches stood around a small platform for Natsu to play with fire and another, larger, platform sat somewhere else for the fighting demonstrations. When it was only 2 hours before the festival started, Lucy sat down with everyone to go over their schedule and duties one last time.

Duties:

Natsu: flame demonstrations and bar tending

Loke: Assistant bar tender

Gray, Bickslow, Gajeel: Fighting (resting when not fighting)

Cana: Manager of 'spontaneous' drinking competition

Lucy: DJ

Everyone else: Waiters/Waitresses

Schedule:

1:30 start

2:30 flame demonstration

4:00 Fighting demonstration

4:27 Cana starts drinking competition

5:30 one more flame demonstration

7:00 one more fighting competition

8:00 end

"Every one ready?" Every person confirmed from their various posts around the cafe. Lucy unlocked the doors and let the people outside in. The festival was a great success. Many people stayed for the whole thing and the cafe made a huge profit from their food and drinks. Many people were awed as Natsu twirled the torches around him and did multiple tricks before 'eating' the fire from one torch and then, after filling his mouth with alcohol, blew it out over the other torch to give the impression of him breathing fire. There were many compliments on the realistic fighting and beautiful show of martial arts. Cana ground everyone else into the dirt at the competition and proudly carried her prize as everyone walked home. Cana looked once more at the expensive wine in her hand and was saddened when she couldn't drink it because she didn't have a way to get the cork out. Everyone chatted excitedly about the festival and were surprised when they looked ahead to see they had arrived at their dorms already. They said their good nights and went their separate ways. Natsu and Gray walked into their dorm together and Gray grabbed Natsu around the stomach from behind the moment the door closed behind them. "G-Gray?..." "I love you, I really do." Natsu smiled as his checks turned slightly pink. "I love you too." Gray smiled at that and then picked Natsu up like a princess, carrying him off to bed where they fell asleep.

The next day was Natsu's birthday and, knowing his friends, Gray wouldn't get his boyfriend to himself for the day. That's why he decided to wake up early and make the most of the little time he did have. Natsu awoke to Gray saying his name. "Gray, good morning. What time is it?" He then gasped in surprise when he found himself laying on his back with Gray above him. The raven smiled mischievously, "Happy birthday." Leaning down, Gray kissed the other boy passionately. He then started kissing the pink haired boy on the neck making him shiver. Gray smiled against the exposed skin. The two boys continued to kiss for a while until someone knocked on the door to the dorm. Gray sighed discontentedly, knowing his time with Natsu was over. He got up and answered the door. Lucy, Levi, Gajeel, Loke, and everyone else from the group came charging in. Lucy held a cake, Loke had the candles and a lighter, Gajeel brought a variety of chips, Cana had more than enough beer to get everyone drunk, Levi had the balloons, Jet and Droy carried a huge present wrapped in blue paper, Bickslow and Lisanna had more streamers than necessary along with little poppers, Laxus was the last to walk in and he had with him a radio and more CD's than could be counted. Natsu walked out to see what all the noise was and he found everyone getting ready for a party. He didn't think something like this so he was so happy to see everyone surprising him with a party. "NATSU! What happened to your neck?" Gray immediately turned pink and inched away from the blonde as Natsu turned even more pink and tried to hide his face. Lucy noticed the two boys blushing and put two and two together. She smirked and walked slowly towards Natsu. "Have a little birthday fun this morning? Gray, I swear to god if you went any further than giving him that mark I will personally kill you. Natsu must remain innocent!" Lucy grabbed Natsu and pulled him into a tight embrace. "L-Luce!" Lucy smiled, "Just kidding! I wouldn't kill you, not enough satisfaction cause it'd also hurt Natsu." Gray sweat dropped. "Luce! Don't scare Gray!" Lucy turned to the boy still in her embrace and she let go of him slowly. "He didn't go further, right?" Natsu blushed and nodded. "Good." With Lucy satisfied at seeing her two embarrassed friends, and even more happy that she scared Gray enough to be able to keep him in his place, she announced that the party would now commence. Everyone had fun until about 5:30. Natsu and Gray held hands as they walked to their favorite cafe with their friends. Business had started to pick up there already and everyone was overjoyed to see that it had. Dinner was loud and filled with excited voices and everyone was happy and content with their lives, hoping it would never end.

Lucy and Loke were in Loke's dorm and kissing each other sweetly until Loke's roommate came bargin in on Lucy sitting on her boyfriend's lap and their tongues in each others mouths. Scorpio rolled his eyes and walked past the couple who just noticed his arrival. "S-Scorpio, I was just um..." "Having fun with your girlfriend, ya I get it." Scorpio laughed at the two blushing blondes. He just walked into his room and slept. Lucy turned back to her boyfriend to see him looking at her strangely. "Loke?" His smile made her nervous. "Come on princess, lets go to bed." He then picked her up princess style and went into the other bedroom. Lucy and Loke fell asleep, smiles on their faces. All through the dorms, nearly everyone in 'the group' was with the one they loved (poor forever alone Jet and Droy are the only single ones...). Levi and Gajeel were snuggling on the couch together at Levi's dorm, Laxus confessed his love to Cana and found her feelings mutual, Bickslow and Lisanna were talking at the dinning room table in Bickslow's dorm as they ate ice cream, and Natsu and Gray were kissing on Gray's bed. Life was perfect and they were all content (except Droy and Jet, wish I knew the perfect person for each of them but I don't so they are lonely... I will change that later even if I have to introduce OCs).

Ok people, enjoy this chapter because the next one is the last. It will be a nice happy epilogue about everyone after college and I will try to make it a more satisfying ending than the one for this chapter cause I'm not happy with just leaving this as the end. Thank you everyone for reading and it makes me happy that people read what I write.


	8. Epilogue

Ok so this epilogue takes place about 9 years later (everyone is 30 now). I've finally got the chance to write this and I can't wait!

Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer for this story so I want to make it special but I don't know how so I'll go with boring and just say it: don't own

Natsu and Gray sat together on the sofa and chatted with everyone. It was Natsu and Gray's 7 year wedding anniversary and they were supper excited. Gildarts congratulated Natsu and Gray and then continued to harass his daughter, Cana. When Natsu and Cana decided to tell everyone that Natsu was Cana's uncle everyone freaked out. Then there was Natsu's dad Igneel who sat beside his son and ruffled the pink hair. His mom Grandine was equally pleased to see how happy her son was. Happy and Cana were standing behind the couch and leaning over it to tease their nephew. Gray's sister, Ultear, sat with her daughter on the couch across from her brother. Next to her was Lyon. Wendy sat at the end of the couch with Romeo standing next to her, their fingers intertwined on the armrest. That's when Natsu turned to his pregnant sister and asked her, "Do you know the gender yet?" (Right now Wendy is 25 and has been married to Romeo for a nearly a year and Romeo is now 26). Wendy shook her head, "we're keeping it a surprise because we don't really care what gender as long as it's our child." Natsu smiled. That's when a little girl came running into the room and jumped onto Natsu's lap. "Daddy! Daddy!" Natsu looked at her and wrapped his arms around her, smiling at her energy. "What sweetie?" "I want a brudder!" Gray laughed at the 4 year old's poor way of speaking, he leaned in and ruffled her hair. "We'll make sure to adopt a boy this time ok?" She nodded excitedly, "Thanks for picking me!" She snuggled up against Natsu and reached for Gray's hand to hold it. "I love you daddys!" "I love you too, Mika." Gray nodded in agreement with his husband, "We will always love you."

Gray and Natsu said their goodbyes to everyone as they went home before walking back inside the house. Mika was asleep in her own room since it was past her bed-time. Gray grabbed Natsu from behind and buried his face in the other boy's neck. "I love you so much." Natsu smiled and reached behind to wrap his arms around his husband's neck. "I love you too." Gray smiled softly and turned Natsu around and kissed him lovingly. The two men stood there kissing in each other's embrace for a while until they heard a door open. They let go and went into the hallway hand-in-hand to find their daughter standing there in the doorway to her room. "Whats wrong sweetie?" Natsu crouched down and looked at Mika in concern. "I had a nightmare that you and papa stopped loving each other. A lot of my classmates have parents that don't love each other any longer." Natsu and Gray frowned at the thought of Pre-Kindergartners having to deal with divorced parents already. Gray crouched down next to Natsu and grabbed his hand, "We will always love each other. Don't worry." Natsu and Gray both smiled at the huge grin they got from the little brunette. Gray stood up and Natsu picked up Mika to put her to bed. After she had fallen asleep, Natsu and Gray walked out of the room together and went to bed. "Goodnight, Natsu. I love you." "'Night Gray," Natsu replied snuggling against his husband, "I love you too."

Love my OC Mika? I love her! How do you like that ending? I think Natsu makes such a wonderful mommy! I'm actually kinda sad that this is ending but it had to eventually. This is goodbye unless you read any of my other fan fictions. Have a wonder full day and a happily-ever-after life!


End file.
